A Perfect Ending
by deathmunchingoreoslayer
Summary: After the final battle, Neville and Luna get together and a new 'Nineteen Years Later' with a NeLuna family.


It was a warm sunny morning on May 3 1998. The birds were flying around the half destroyed Hogwarts. The war was finally over. Harry had finally killed Voldemort. Everyone who fought in the war were talking to one another, sharing stories of their battles against Death Eaters and things like that.

Neville Longbottom wasn't among those people. He sat on an unoccupied bench in the middle of the Great Hall, the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hands. The blood of Nagini, the horcrux pet snake of Voldemort, was still dripping from the edge of the blade. As people passed by, they congratulated him on his killing of Voldemort's last horcrux. He smiled politely at each of them, but said nothing, because the only thing in his mind was a certain Ravenclaw girl with dirty blonde hair and a certain interest in Nargles.

A figure sat on the empty space beside Neville. He turned and saw the girl he was just thinking about. Luna Lovegood, scared yet happy, was smiling at him.

"Hey Luna." Neville said.

"Hello Neville!" she said in her innocent voice.

She reached out and fixed Neville's messy hair.

"There. Now you look-"

Luna wasn't able to finish the sentence. Neville crashed his lips into hers. Oh how he wanted to do that. All the bottled up feelings since fifth year were now released. He broke it off and stared into her silvery gray eyes.

"I love you." He said to her.

Luna smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

19 YEARS LATER

King's Cross Station was packed. Commuters were running everywhere to get to their trains on time. Among all the commotion, two families were bobbing along the walkway. The mothers of both families were talking animatedly to each other. The fathers were talking catching up with each other.

"Dad! What if I'm put in Slytherin!" said an eleven year-old girl.

"Alice, if you tell Augusta she'll be in Slytherin one more time, I will give you extra homework." Said Neville, scolding her oldest daughter.

"It wasn't just me!" Alice defended. "James also taunted Al about being in Slytherin."

Harry glared at his oldest son. "Is that true, James?"

"So much for being my best friend, Allie." James whispered to her.

"Anytime, mate!" she said, slapping him on the back.

"You will get it from me on Christmas, James." Ginny said.

"You too, Alice." Luna scolded.

"Haha!" taunted Lily and Frank. "You two got scolded!"

The two thirteen year-olds looked down at their shoes, still pushing their carts.

The families stopped in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

James slowly pushed his cart to the barrier, wanting to be the first to enter, until Alice ran past him.

"Try faster next time, Jaime!" she said and disappeared through the barrier.

James followed soon after her. Next to go were Albus and Harry.

"Ready, August?" Neville asked her second daughter, using the nickname only he and Luna used.

Augusta nodded and they both ran into the barrier. They later appeared on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They met Harry and Albus on the side of the train.

"Dad." Augusta asked. "What if I am put in Slytherin?"

Neville gave a small chuckle. "My dear little, August. You are one of the bravest people I've met. Ever since I heard Alice say that you fought off ten boys in the playground because they hurt Frank, I knew you would be a Gryffindor."

Augusta's face broke into a smile and she hugged her dad. "Thank you, dad!"

The two broke off from the hug when an ear splitting screech came from the train. "JAMES! ALICE! YOU TWO COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

At the same time, James and Alice jumped off the train. Both looking tired and satisfied.

"What happened?" Luna asked. She was holding Frank's hand behind Neville.

"Ask them Alice yourself." Neville said, chuckling slightly.

"Teddy and Victoire were snogging!" James said, answering Luna's qquestion.

"And you two just barged in on them?" Ginny asked.

"Barged in on who?" Ron asked, joining the group.

"Apparently, James and Alice walked into Teddy and Victoire snogging." Neville answered.

"Sounds like you, Ron." Hermione said, standing beside her best girl friends.

"It's not our fault!" Alice defended. "We were looking for a compartment then saw one their compartment which had the curtains down!"

The adults chuckled. Neville paused to look at the children. Rose was chatting away about the houses with Albus and Augusta while Hugo, Frank and Lily were playing a muggle hand game. James and Alice were whispering to each other, probably planning some prank they would later pull in the train. Neville never thought he would someday get married, have kids and see them off to Hogwarts.

The warning whistle blew and the whole group scrambled, each of the kids giving all the adults hugs and their teary-eyed mothers kissing their cheeks. Their younger siblings sadly waving at their older brothers and sisters, wishing they could already go to Hogwarts.

Neville watched as his little Augusta boarded the train and popped her head out the compartment window where Alice, James, Rose and Albus stayed.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts!" said Neville.

"Don't remind me, dad." Augusta said, chuckling.

"You know Augusta," Luna said. "Your father could give you detention for that."

Augusta's smile dropped and her parents chuckled. The train started moving off the platform. He waved at his daughter until she was just a speck in the horizon.

"We'll see tonight anyway. She'll be fine." Luna whispered to his ear.

"Of course she will!" Neville said. He took his wife and only son's hand then disapparated.


End file.
